Timeline
3000 BV end of the Akkavian empire 2900 BV Malachite pilgrims arrives on the northern Mittelseean coast 2800 BV northern Mittelseean tribes have been conquered or converted by the Malachites 2800-2500 BV war between north and south Mittelsee 2495 BV Hayden of Middle Sea appears, name given due to birth well crossing to the mainland 2480 BV 75% of Mittelsee is under eastern malachite control 2470 BV Lardrim conquers the last remaining opposition forces at the battle of Haydens Breach, Form The Kingdom of Mittelsee 2469 BV Hayden of Middle Sea dies under unknown circumstances, Mittelseean aristocracy falls apart as they kill each other in attempts to take the throne. 2460 BV the Mittelseein kingdom has fallen into chaos, all that remains are powerful city states 2440 BV The city states have formed a united senate that control Mittelsee 2435 BV The senate elect a Ladimir Bevolar as emperor of Mittelsee. Ladimir Bevolar is widely considered mad, and clams to be Malachite reborn 2434 BV Emperor Ladimir Bevolar Declares martial law, and arrests all Alda’Nor. Then amasses a poorly trained standing military and sets sail for the Nor Islands, In a series of events known as Bevolar’s folly. 2430 BV The expedition to the islands returns sick, brining with them a plague that kills thousands including the emperor, the senate seizes control. 2425 BV The Bevolar plague has spread across all of Mittelsee. 65 % of the population of Mittelsee dies from the plague. More women die then men by 50% 2425-2380 BV Believed lifespan of the Nameless Bard of Faraway (possibly factious) Which is the only source of events involving the first Prophets of the New Gods 2300 BV The first churches of the new gods, Prophets declare Malachite is dead, and the New gods of Faraway are able to cure the plague. 2290 BV The plague has been cured by the the new gods followers 2290-2100 BV Golden age of the Mittelsee art, music, ideology at a all new high, infrastructure develops. Mittelsee is under the rule of a theocracy lead by the prophets of the new gods. 2100 BV a group of native secular rebels overthrow the government and are focused on exploration of the rest of Eridu. explorers are driven by the ideas of the wealth and miracles of Far away, which they never find. 2080 BV A Mittelseen merchant ship is lost in a storm and shipwrecks on the eastern coast of Adenhiem 2000 BV Sailors from the lost ship return brining news of the highly advanced malachite people. They are not believed by the public 1900 BV The first Mittelseen ships reach the south of Adenhiem and hear word of the wealth of the Akkavians. 1800 BV The Adeniens and the Mittelseen explorers travel to Akkavia for the first time, they return with stories of great wealth, and proof of the Adenheim. Political connections are made 1700 BV First Malachite trade expedition to Mittelsee. 1650 BV the first trade shipment of Akkavain wealth is brought to Mittelsee by the Adenians. 1664-1604 BV The Adenian Malachites become slave economy, trading Akkavian slaves to Mittelsee for various commodities, including Mittelsee Rye, whiskey distilled from Mittelsee's native grains. Mittelsee develops strong standing military, particularly from slaves granted freedom. 1600 BV: The Malachite rulership is overthrown by a consortium of local landowners who each establish their own small kingdoms. 1520 BV Duke Leodar Causmir of Adenveld unites the kingdoms and forms the Empire of Adenheim. Names himself the First Emperor. The war of unification is known as “The First War of the Iron Eagle” (The Iron eagle is the Crest of House Causmir) 1449 BV In a show of Force The Emperor brings the newly created gunpowder weapons to bear well aiding in the First Dark elf war. (Early Chinese gunpowder weapons ) 1398 BV The War of Independents is waged as and house Causmir is overthrown bringing chaos to the land 1395 BV The rebels succeed in creating a government known as the First Malachite Republic 1356 BV The Exiled Bradin Causmir overthrows the Republic with the aid of The Mittelseeans 1354 BV The Mittelseeans seize control of the new government and use Bradin Causmir as a puppet ruler 1300-1250 BV Rebel forces fight the Mittelsee puppet government unsuccessfully 1250 BV A rebel assassinates Bradin Causmir and the Mittlesee take open control of Adenheim 1140 BV The Second war of the Iron Eagle begins, when Avienus Causmir-Velt Proclaims himself the new Emperor and rallies the local lords to him. ( first recorded use of cannons) 1100 BV After forty long years the Second Empire is founded with Emperor Tullis Causmir-Velt who controls around 75 % of Adenheim 900 BV The second empire goes to war with Mittelsee, known s the Third war of the Iron Eagle, Emperor Vallus Causmir- Velt reclaims the eastern coast of Adenheim, and sets off for Mittelsee with his new weaponry ( Flintlocks ) 830 BV The Third War is ended. The Second Empire controls all of Adenheim, but no Mittelsee land is controlled, and the majority of the casualties were on the Adenian people. 750 BV The Second empire attempts to colonize Akkavia, their attempts fail when the colonists on the shore rebel and forswear the empire 600 BV With the aid of some Akkavian Servivors the Rebel colonists attempet and invasion of the south of Adinhiem and are massacred to a man. 556 BV The Last heir of House Causmir-Velt dies at age 86, brining an end to the house. Chaos ensues as the Lord’s fight for the throne 460 BV Amrid Rasverg unites Adenhiem, creating the Third Empire 363 BV House Gwyir rebels, angered by the oppression of the Third empire the lower class of Adenheim join the rebellion and end up taking control when the lords of House Gwyir Are executed. The Retaliation is known as the Fourth War of the Iron Eagle. 340 BV The Fourth War ends, with the Third Empires use of advanced Firearms (WWI era weaponry) 200 BV The first train is created 110 BV The first airship is created 30 BV The Fifth war of the Iron Eagle begins, as House Rasverg fights to keep it’s control of advanced technology 0 AV The Fifth war is brought to a swift end by the arrival of vessel. With the death of plants nearly 80 % of the population dies. the mainland becomes plague barrows 2 AV Ordin Vaber Invents the first steam farm saving the nation by allowing agriculture on the volcanic island of Yrdisvelt a former prison colony, people flock to the island, which is controlled by the exiled remnant of house Gwyir. 5 AV Ladrim Gwyir takes control of the throne in the new capital on the Island of Yrdisvelt, he executes The old emperor when he arives with the few remaining soldiers of his house and founds the Fourth Empire 45 AV Ladrim Gwyir dies, His daughter takes the throne at age 14 50 AV Current day